memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vidiians
List of Vidiian individuals. Named Vidiians *Denara Pel *Dereth *Mala *Motura *Shmullus *Sulan Unnamed Vidiians Assimilated Vidiian The assimilated Vidiian was a personality that Seven of Nine assumed when she develop a multiple personality disorder due to the discovery of a Borg vinculum. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Vidiian #1 Vidiian #1 was at the comm of a ship that came upon Voyager while it was in a state of flux due to a spatial anomaly, causing two Voyagers to appear. He informed his commander that the weapons systems and shields were done on Voyager, prompting the commander to order an attack. :Chakotay's Vidiian mask was re-used for this Vidiian. :(VOY: "Deadlock") :Played by Chris Johnston. Vidiian #2 The Vidiian #2 was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager while it was caught in a spatial anomaly that caused a duplicate Voyager to appear. He shot and killed a duplicate Tuvok whose organs were than harvested. :Dereth's mask was re-used for this Vidiian. :(VOY: "Deadlock") :Played by Keythe Farley. Vidiian Captain The Vidiian Captain was contacted by Kes who traveled back to the past to seek revenge on Voyager who she blamed for keeping her away from her people. The captian was offered information necessary to capture Voyager by Kes. :(VOY: "Fury") :Played by Vaughn Armstrong. Vidiian Commander The Vidiian Commander commanded a Vidiian ship that came upon Voyager and was puzzled by the sensor readings that suggest that Voyager was trapped in some sort of anomaly. When told that its shields and weapons systems are down, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He ordered his ship to fire on Voyager, and attached his vessel to the undamaged version of Voyager. He ordered a boarding party to harvest the crew's organ. :(VOY: "Deadlock") :Played by Ray Proscia. Vidiian Guard The Vidiian Guard was in charge of a work group that included Tom Paris and Peter Durst. They were being held in Vidiian mine, that also served as a medical experimentation camp. The guard pushed Durst as they were entering a holding quarter, and Durst attempted to respond. Paris stopped him telling him to remember that the Vidiian was the one holding the gun. :(VOY: "Faces") :Played by Barton Tinapp. Vidiian Guard #2 The Vidiian Guard #2 came to take Peter Durst from his sleeping quarters on a Vidiian mine, that also served as a medical experimentation camp. He and Tom Paris along with B'Elanna Torres had been captured by the Vidiians. The guard told Durst that the prefect of the camp wanted to discuss Durst's request to contact his ship. Paris tried to intercede and go in his place, but the Vidiian guard took Durst. Durst would be killed by Sulan, a Vidiian surgeon, who grafted Durst's face over his own. :Dereth's mask was re-used for this Vidiian. :(VOY: "Faces") Vidiian Surgeon The '''Vidiian Surgeon' was part of a boarding party that attacked Voyager. Due to a spatial anomaly a duplicate Voyager had appeared underneath the orginial Voyager. The surgeon harvested the organs of the crew on one of the Voyagers, as soon as they were killed by the Vidiians. :(VOY: "Deadlock") :Played by Bob Clendenin. Vidiians Vidiians